Antiguo Amor
by miko kaoru-sama
Summary: Una nueva mujer aparece en la vida de Inuyasha ¿Quien sera ella? ¿Que relación tuvo con Inuyasha? ¿Podrá el pasado interferir nuevamente en la relacion de Kagome con Inuyasha? ¿O sera solo una prueba más para que crezca su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Prologo: La muerte de un alma pura.**Todos Los Personajes de la serie Inuyasha Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los personajes inventados por mí.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

_recuerdos_

"pensamientos"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Antiguo Amor

Por Miko Kaoru-Sama

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_De repente la vida es cruel, porque me regala un amor y me lo quita a la vez._

_Me devuelve las estrellas y al mismo tiempo me recuerda que están muy lejos y no las puedo tocar. _

_Me pone sobre la mesa una ilusión adornada con rosas y me deja una nota que dice con letras rojas "mis espinas envenenan, aléjate de mi"._

_Pero más allá de todo dolor, es la traición del ser amado por lo que has dado todo.  
_

**Prologo:**

**La muerte de un alma pura.**

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-repetía con dolor una y otra vez-"¿Por qué si yo te amaba?"

Entre las penumbras de la noche se podía observar a una joven caminando por el bosque con una gran herida en su hombro derecho y rasguños en otras partes del cuerpo.

-"¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto después de todo lo que hice por ti?"-débiles sollozos se escapan de su boca debido al dolor que sentía, pero más que un dolor físico sentía un dolor en su alma.

De repente de entre los arbusto se escucharon ruidos muy extrañas, haciendo que un escalofrió empezara a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, ya que a pesar de estar con sus armas, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para una batalla en el estado es el que se encontraba.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?!-dijo con fuerza y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

De entre los arbusto salió una pequeña neko de dos colas que al verla soltó un leve maullido, tenía un pelaje muy hermoso y unas pequeñas franjas negras en sus dos colas y alrededor de su cuello.

-Aahh… Eras tu Mitsuki- suspiro aliviada-no me vuelvas a asustar así quieres… ven aquí- dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba para recibirla.

La gatita se acercó lentamente a su dueña y empezó a maullar al ver en el estado en que se encontraba.

-No te preocupes Mitsuki…-hizo una mueca de dolor- llévame a la aldea por favor-dijo mientras la acariciaba.

La neko rápidamente se transformó en un gato gigante para que así pudieran llegar rápidamente a la aldea. Mientras se alejaban, la joven sacerdotisa miraba llena de dolor y tristeza el lugar de donde venían, recriminándose por todas las tonteras que hizo… por _él_.

Con el pasar de los minutos cada vez veía más borroso y le estaba costando respirar, por lo que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el lomo de su pequeña amiga para tratar de recuperar energías, manchando al mismo tiempo su hermoso pelaje con su sangre que no dejaba de salir. Lo único que quería era llegar a la aldea… si iba a morir, moriría junto su pequeña hermana que la estaba esperando.

Sintió un gruñido por parte de Mitsuki tratando de llamar la atención de su dueña, lo que hizo que levantara su vista y la enfocara al frente. A lo lejos se podía ver mucho humo y una presencia maligna muy fuerte, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al percatarse que venía de su aldea.

-Apresúrate Mitsuki-el solo hecho de imaginar que su pequeña hermana o la gente de la aldea estuvieran muertos, le hacía sentir una terrible culpa.

Una vez que tocaron el suelo sintió que el mundo se le venía a los pies ¡Todo estaba en llamas! muchas cabañas estaban destruidas y los aldeanos estaban tirados en el suelo cubiertos de sangre… Empezó a caminar desesperada por la destruida aldea buscando algún sobreviviente.

-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN CON VIDA?! ¡¿HOLA?!- gritaba desesperada en busca de alguna señal de vida mientras recorría junto con su pequeña neko… tenía la esperanza de que alguno se hubiese salvado y le explicara qué es lo que había sucedido. Al llegar al centro de la aldea se llevó una mano a la boca para callar el grito de horror que quiso salir de su garganta al ver los cuerpos descuartizados de la gente que ella cuidaba… recién en ese momento el terror la invadió al recordar a su pequeña hermana.

Empezó a buscarla entre los escombros y los alrededores sin importarle en absoluto sus heridas, que al instante empezaron a sangrar, hasta que debajo de unos pedazos de madera la encontró. Con dificultad logro sacarla y sostenerla en sus brazos, tenía una herida en su estómago... algo la había atravesado.

-Sayuri… Sayuri por favor despierta-le dijo con lágrimas apunto de derramar-no me hagas esto… por favor despierta… perdóname… perdóname, por favor- ver su cara y cuerpo lastimado fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, lagrimas bañaban su rostro y caían en el de su hermana, haciendo que esta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abriera sus ojos.

-Ka… Kao. ..ru-dijo con dificulta Sayuri.

-¡Sayuri! ¡Gracias a Kami! no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien- su mano libre fue a su rostro para acariciar con mucho cuidado sus mejillas y limpiar el hollín que esta tenia. Ver sus ojos… esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos que siempre estaban llenos de vida ahora apagados, hizo que sus lágrimas cayeran con más fuerza.

-Oneesan no...-hizo una mueca de dolor-no llores por favor, tu nunca lloras.

-¡Como me dices eso! Eres lo único que tengo… sin ti no puedo seguir Sayuri-en su rostro se veía la desesperación, la angustia que sentía al poder perder a su única hermana.

-No sabes...cuanto me alegro al sa...al saber que tu estas aquí, conmigo neesan-con mucha dificultad puso su pequeña mano en la mejilla de su hermana y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sayuri...-sostuvo fuertemente su mano en su mejilla, pensando que así podía retenerla a su lado y no la dejaría como sus padres.

-Por favor hermana, sonríe una vez mas ¿quieres?... por favor-sentía su cuerpo pesado, le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar a su querida hermana. Un frio le invadía su pequeño cuerpo... el momento se acercaba y eso Kaoru lo sabía.

-De acuerdo Sayuri-le dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, falsa pero que por lo menos dejaba feliz a su hermana- haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Gracias Kaoru...-cerro lentamente los ojos-no sabes lo feliz que me hace el pensar que pronto estaré con otôsan y okaasan, no me olvides Kaoru... te quiero-fue su último suspiro al mismo tiempo que la mano que estaba en su mejilla caí inerte al suelo.

-Sayuri-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡SAYURI!-fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque. Abrazo desesperada a su hermana y lloro como hace años no lo hacía. Tan concentrada estaba que no sintió como alguien se acercaba lentamente a donde ella estaba, hasta que escucho su voz, haciendo que levantara poco a poco la vista y mirara a ese ser.

-Vaya, vaya pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí… a la sacerdotisa que dejo sola e indefensa a su aldea para ir tras su amorcito-le dijo aquel mounstro envuelto en una piel de mandril.

-Tú fuiste-le dijo mientras dejaba a su hermana en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se daba la vuelta lentamente para ver de cerca de aquel ser que le trajo tantas desgracias a su vida desde que lo conoció-tú fuiste quien los mato a todos… ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!-estaba enojada, furiosa y por primera vez sentía el odio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Jajajaja fue muy fácil, tu no estabas así que aproveche de atacar tu aldea y probar mis nuevos poderes- sonrió con cinismo- pero si quieres un culpable esa eres tú.

-No trates de cambiar los pápeles... Naraku-el solo decir su nombre le daba repugnancia.

-Yo no los cambio, es la verdad-en su rostro se podía ver su sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba Kaoru.

-Te matare por lo que hiciste-apretó fuertemente sus puños-¡Te juro que lo haré Naraku!-se iba a preparar para atacarlo, pero las heridas hicieron efecto en su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y gimiendo de dolor.

-Jajajaja, y como piensas hacerlo si estás muy herida-se acercaba lentamente a ella-más bien yo voy a matarte-cuando estaba a punto de atacarla aparece Mitsuki transformada intentando proteger a Kaoru-maldita bestia ¡No te metas en esto!-Mitsuki tan solo gruñía dispuesta a atacarlo de ser necesario-¡Ja! no importa… total de todas formas morirá-dicho esto se fue de aquel lugar.

-Mitsuki...gracias por defenderme, pero...de todas formas moriré-Mitsuki se transformó en la pequeña gatita y volvió a su lado para a hacerle compañía-por favor Mitsuki... lo mejor será que te vayas… no quiero que te pase algo… ¡agh!-apenas podía respirar y su vista cada vez era más borrosa- ¡vete! ¡Rápido!-Mitsuki la miro, pero no se movió de su lugar- ¿No me oíste? ¡Vete Mitsuki! Ve y busca a alguien que te cuide- como respuesta la pequeña neko solo maulló y se restregó entre sus brazos- eres tan testaruda como Sayuri- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios mientras acariciaba por última vez a su fiel compañera- vete de una vez… -la gatita miro por última vez a su dueña y se empezó a ir lentamente por el bosque-cuídate mucho... amiga-susurro despacio mientras veía como se alejaba.

Kaoru se quedó sola en el lugar donde fue muy feliz junto a su familia y recordó las palabras de Naraku.

_-Vaya, vaya pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí… a la sacerdotisa que dejo sola e indefensa a su aldea para ir tras su amorcito-le dijo aquel mounstro envuelto en una piel de mandril._

_-Tú fuiste-le dijo mientras dejaba a su hermana en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se daba la vuelta lentamente para ver de cerca de aquel ser que le trajo tantas desgracias a su vida desde que lo conoció-tú fuiste quien los mato a todos… ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!-estaba enojada, furiosa y por primera vez sentía el odio recorrer todo su cuerpo._

_-Jajajaja fue muy fácil, tu no estabas así que aproveche de atacar tu aldea y probar mis nuevos poderes- sonrió con cinismo- pero si quieres un culpable esa eres tu._

_-No trates de cambiar los pápeles... Naraku-el solo decir su nombre le daba repugnancia._

_-Yo no los cambio, es la verdad-en su rostro se podía ver su sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba Kaoru._

_Tenía razón ¡Era su culpa! si tan solo no se hubiera alejado de la aldea, si no hubiera conocido a Naraku, si no lo hubiera conocido a EL nada de esto hubiera pasado._

_-"Pero Los hubiera no existen"-pensó sarcásticamente. _

_Antes de morir solo un pensamiento rondo en su cabeza _

_-"Juro que me vengare de todo el daño que me hicieron"- pensó con decisión y llena de rencor- "Juro que te matare Naraku y también a ti...Inuyasha, pagaras todo el daño que me hiciste"_

_-Lo juro-fue su último suspiro antes de caer muerta junto a su pequeña hermana_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**53 años después**_

-¡OSUWARI!- se escuchó un gran golpe-¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI!-dijo muy enojada la colegiala del futuro.

-Ese perro tonto, no sé cómo Kagome puede aguantarlo-dijo el pequeño Shippo mientras comía.

-Bueno lo ha soportado por tres años Shippo-dijo el monje Miroku quien estaba al lado de la exterminadora.

-Tiene razón excelencia, aunque sinceramente ver todos los días una discusión entre ellos me tiene muy cansada-dijo Sango cuando de repente siente algo en su trasero-¡MONJE PERVERTIDO!¡ES QUE NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR!-decía al mismo tiempo que le daba un buen golpe.

-Perdóname Sanguito es que ya sabes mi mano tiene vida propia, jeje- rio nerviosamente

-Si como no, a pesar de ya conocernos por tanto tiempo aún no cambia su manera de ser- le lanzo una mirada asesina logrando que el pobre monje sudara frio del puro miedo.

-¡agh! Maldita Kagome, ¿porque siempre me haces esto eh?-Dijo un malhumorado hanyou levantando la cabeza agujero que hizo por culpa del maldito collar.

-¡POR QUE TU ERES EL IMBECIL QUE SIEMPRE ME TRATA MAL, POR ESO!-estaba furiosa, tan solo ella había hecho la comida para todos y el encontraba que la comida tenía mucho picante, era insoportable.

-¡ES TU CULPA QUE LE PONGAS TANTO PICANTE A LA COMIDA!¡POR ESO PREFIERO COMER RAMEN!

-¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI!

-Ahhhh...-suspiro el monje Miroku- ahora que lo pienso, Naraku ha estado varios días sin atacarnos.

-Tiene razón excelencia, hace mucho no sabemos nada de él y solamente nos atacan youkai que son insignificantes- suspiro mientras miraba como Kagome se acerca a donde ellos estaban sentados dejando a un Inuyasha enterrado en el suelo.

-Tienes razón Sango, pero por lo menos vamos recuperando los fragmentos de Shikon que nos falta.

-A si es monje Miroku, desde que Kikyo lanzo esa flecha a la perla de Shikon para que Naraku no usara su poder, haciendo que esta volviera a esparcirse por todo Japón… hemos recolectados muchos fragmentos-dijo alegre Kagome mientras sacaba el frasco que contiene los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. En total tenían siete en su poder.

-Feh! Aun así nos falta mucha para poder tenerla completa, hay que contar que ese lobo rabioso de Koga tiene fragmentos en sus piernas y Kohaku también tiene uno que lo mantiene con vida.

-Espero que algún día Kohaku me recuerde, o si no...-se podía notar que Sango se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar-tendré que matar...-pero fue interrumpida por Kagome.

-No te preocupes Sango, sé que lo vamos a recuperar y todo va hacer como antes-aunque no estaba muy convencida de cómo lograr eso, lo mejor era apoyar a su amiga.

-Sí, talvez tengas razón, gracias Kagome-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a buscar alguna aldea para pasar la noche-propuso el monje Miroku mirando a las mujeres de su grupo.

-¡Excelente idea monje Miroku! No quiero dormir al aire libre esta noche-dijo muy feliz Kagome

-Muy bien ¡en marcha entonces!.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Mmm... esta aldea me parece bien, no lo creen muchachos-pregunto al resto del grupo.

-Es un muy buen lugar monje Miroku-dijo alegre Kagome

-Feh! A mí me da igual, total a todos los engañas con lo de la nube negra o las presencias malignas- soltó molesto mientras metía su manos dentro de su haori.

-Inuyasha… ¡Me ofendes! tu sabes que todo es por nuestro bien-le giño un ojo a los demás que apoyaban completamente el pensamiento de Miroku.

-Pues bien ¡vamos entonces!-dijo alegre Shippo en los brazos de Kagome.

Todos menos Inuyasha-¡Sí!

Al entrar a la aldea, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que habían algunos youkai y le pareció muy extraño que la gente estuviera tan calmada y caminara por al lado de ellos y más de alguno conversara con ellos. De repente sintió un olor agradable que se le hizo extrañamente familiar "Este olor… ¿Dónde lo habré sentido antes?"

-Disculpe-dijo Miroku a un guardia que estaba en la entrada de un enorme palacio.

-Oh! Dígame su excelencia-le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Déjeme advertirle mi buen amigo que en este palacio se encuentra una presencia maligna y si usted gusta claro yo puedo exterminarla-termino su discurso con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Esta seguro su excelencia?-el hombre parecía que estaba dudando. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por los del grupo, que solo se miraron entre si aguardando a una distancia prudente del monje Miroku.

-A si es mi buen hombre y si no lo extermino luego se puede convertir en una tragedia para todos-decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía su mano en forma de rezo.

-Pues... síganme entonces. Los llevare ante mi señor- así todo el grupo siguió al soldado que los guiaba por los hermosos jardines del palacio. A simple vista se podía notar que debía ser alguien muy adinerado, ya que se podía apreciar diversas estatuas y fuentes de agua que decoraban el lugar, dándole un aspecto mágico. Una vez que ingresaron al palacio, el soldado les indico que debían esperar en una habitación al señor del palacio, pues estaba muy ocupado atendiendo otros asuntos de la aldea. Mientras esperaban pudieron apreciar los hermosos y delicados muebles que adornaban la habitación, por donde uno mirase se destilaba riqueza.

Después de unos minutos en donde esperaron sentados a que apareciera el dueño del palacio, menos Inuyasha que se encontraba sentada en un árbol del jardín en el cual podía ver todo lo que ocurría en la habitación, sintieron el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Un hombre de no más de cuarenta años y muy bien vestido ingresaba acompañado de varios guardias para sentarse en el centro de la habitación. Miro a cada uno hasta que su vista se detuvo en el soldado que los acompaño… con solo una mirada le indico a este que tenía permiso para hablar.

-Mi señor- se ubicó al frente de el e hizo una reverencia- Su excelencia me hablo sobre la existencia de una presencia maligna en el palacio.

-Mmm... ¿En serio?- levanto una ceja incrédulo ante lo dicho por su soldado- trae a la sacerdotisa, quiero que ella me lo diga.

-Si señor-se retiró enseguida en busca de la mencionada.

-Así que... hay una sacerdotisa-dijo Miroku con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Exactamente su excelencia, es muy poderosa y ha estado aquí durante dos años más o menos… cuida muy bien de todos nosotros- a pesar de que se notaba cierto cariño en su voz, su mirada intimidaba a nuestro grupo.

-Ya veo-dijo pensativo Miroku.

Mientras esperaban, Shippo se acercó a Kagome.

-Kagome ¿Qué pasa si nos pillan?-susurro preocupado tratando de que nadie los escuchara.

-No te preocupes Shippo, todo va a estar bien, confiemos en el monje Miroku-y le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Un suave golpe en la puerta les indico que el soldado y la sacerdotisa habían llegado.

-Señor aquí está la sacerdotisa-dijo el soldado mientras dejaba pasar a una mujer muy joven y muy bonita, la cual no pasó desapercibido por Miroku.

Al entrar la mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia de los extraños que estaban frente a su señor, los miro de reojo disimuladamente y con mucha atención a cada uno, primero observo al monje que la miraba de una forma muy extraña según su parecer, después se dio cuenta que había una mujer con un gran bumerán a su lado y un pequeño neko al parecer, había otra mujer que vestía ropas muy y en sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño zorrito. Podía sentir la presencia de un hanyou, pero este no se encontraba en la sala, si no que en el árbol, de seguro venía con ellos.

Rápidamente, y sin darles tiempo a ninguno de ellos para que la pudieran observar bien, se sentó al frente de su señor e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos día mi señor ¿Para qué me mando a llamar? Estoy un poco ocupada atendiendo a los aldeanos-a pesar de mostrar respeto, se detectaba la molestia que sentía por ser interrumpida en sus labores.

-Honorable sacerdotisa… Su excelencia aquí presente dice que hay una presencia maligna en mi palacio… -la miro seriamente.

-¿Una presencia maligna?- frunció ligeramente las cejas ante el desconcierto que le causaron esas palabras… ella no sentía nada.

-Así es… ¿Qué opina usted? ¿Siente algo?- la miro fijamente esperando su veredicto, pues confiaba plenamente en ella.

-"Seguramente quieren pasar una noche en el palacio" - miro al señor del palacio que la miraba seriamente esperando su respuesta- Tienen razón mi señor, me acabo de dar cuenta de la presencia que hay en este lugar, como estoy un poco ocupada con los aldeanos lo mejor será que ellos se encarguen-terminado esto hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza.

-Ahhhh… de acuerdo-miro fijamente a Miroku- pueden pasar aquí la noche si gustan, siempre y cuando esa presencia se valla- vio como ellos asentían- y para usted honorable sacerdotisa- la miro seriamente- le recomiendo que pase más tiempo cerca del palacio que atendiendo y ayudando a los aldeanos y youkai que habitan nuestra aldea.

Inuyasha que aún estaba afuera, se sorprendió por lo dicho por el jefe de la aldea, pero más que eso, estaba inquieto por la fragancia que desprendía la sacerdotisa… desde que ingreso a la habitación su olor le había llegado de golpe a su nariz, era un olor dulce y embriagante… estaba seguro que lo había sentido antes, pero no recordaba donde.

-No puedo dejarlos solo mi señor, ellos necesitan de mis cuidados- sonrió y lo miro fijamente para hacer más énfasis a lo que diría- claro… si es que no se quiere quedarse sin aldeanos- El señor la miro por unos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro y sonreírle cálidamente a la sacerdotisa, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Miroku que estaba atento a las reacciones que este tenía.

-De acuerdo- recién ahí se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se habían presentado- pero por favor díganme sus nombres.

-Mi nombre es Miroku señor.

-El mío es Sango.

-Yo me llamo Kagome

-Yo soy Shippo.

-Y el… - dijo Miroku al ver que Inuyasha bajaba del árbol para acercarse a ellos y conociendo lo poco social que era- es Inuyasha.

-Pues mi nombre es Tachida Souten, soy el jefe de esta aldea, mi familia siempre a esta en esta región y así será siempre-dijo con orgullo.

En ese momento la sacerdotisa se dio vuelta dejando impresionados a todos: era una hermosa mujer de cabello lacio, largo y negro como la noche sin luna que le llegaba debajo de sus caderas, tenía un flequillo recto divido en dos lo cual le daba un aire inocente pero a la vez sexy, sus ojos eran de color gris y acompañadas de largas pestañas, su nariz era respingada, sus labios eran rosados y su piel era blanca y tersa.

Al ver su vestimenta pudieron apreciar el traje tradicional de una miko: su hakama de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi.

Inuyasha no podía creer quien estaba ante el… tenía que ser una jugarreta del destino.

-"Pero si es..."- pensaba con asombro Inuyasha mientras la miraba.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru y como podrán ver soy la sacerdotisa de este pueblo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras los miraba a todos.

-"No puede ser"- pensaba Inuyasha- "¡No puede ser ella!"

-Con su permiso mi señor debo seguir atendiendo a los aldeanos- hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación.

-Bien… uno de mis sirvientes los llevara a sus habitaciones, cualquier cosa no duden en decirme- hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza mientras los miraba partir en compañía de su sirviente.

Mientras todos se iban hablando de la joven sacerdotisa que habían visto, Inuyasha solo pensaba en el parecido que esta tenía con aquella mujer que conoció mucho antes que Kikyo.

-"No puede ser ella, murió antes de que yo fuera sellado"- estaba muy pensativo- "Seguramente es una simple coincidencia o alguna descendiente"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hola mi gente bella que se dio el tiempo de leer el primer cap de este fic! **

**Bueno… primero quiero aclarar que esta historia la había subido anteriormente en el año 2008 (guau que ha paso tiempo jajaj) y la volveré a subir desde el principio, ya que me di cuenta de muchas faltas de ortografía, falta de conexiones y todo jajajaj. Si bien cuando la subí llegue solo hasta el cap 2, la verdad está muy avanza en mi computador, solo que no me había animado a subirla ni nada por el estilo, porque no vi "aceptación" por parte de la gente… pero por Titania Scarlett, ClauGazz y JeniSfru la volveré a subir y continuare con esta historia hasta el fin. Chicas! Esto es por ustedes jajaja**

**Segundo… Aclaro desde ya que los primeros cap no será tanto de Inu y Kag, pues quiero que conozcan bien a Kaoru, su historia y todo. Así que espero de verdad que le den una oportunidad :)**

**Como estoy en mi último año de universidad, estaré un poco ocupada en la preparación de mis dos tesis, mi práctica profesional y la Universidad, pero tratare de ir subiendo cap una vez a la semana o a lo máximo cada dos semanas! Si alego por la gente que deja sus historias hasta la mitad, no puedo ser una de las mismas ¿Cierto? Jajaja**

**Y eso jejeje espero les guste y si quieren pueden dejar su review para saber su opinión (les gusta? No les gusta? Se ve fome?)**

**Chaoliin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Capítulo 1: La extraña sacerdotisa **Todos Los Personajes de la serie Inuyasha Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los personajes inventados por mí.

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

_recuerdos_

"pensamientos"

:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Antiguo Amor

Por Miko Kaoru-Sama

:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Dicen que el corazón se enferma y que debe ser tratado con rapidez antes de que caiga en la soledad, pero para algunas personas es muy tarde, no lo pueden sanar, no pueden sacar del corazón el amor que se siente hacia aquella persona por la cual eres capaz de traicionar a tu propia familia o peor aun... traicionarte a ti misma. _

**Capitulo 1: ** **La extraña sacerdotisa.**

Una vez que fueron instalados en sus respectivos cuartos, todos se juntaron en la sala principal para comer un poco y así poder charlar antes de recorrer la aldea. Una vez reunidos empezaron a comer y a disfrutar de la estancia en aquel palacio.

-¿Que sucede Inuyasha? No has comido nada y eso ya me es extraño-Miroku miro confundido a Inuyasha al igual que todos, pues este siempre era el primero en comer.

-Feh! No pasa nada Miroku, tan solo estoy pensando- dijo mientras se recostaba en la pared de la sala.

-¿Estas bien Inuyasha?-Shippo se le acerco y puso su mano en su frente-¿No tendrás fiebres o algo por el estilo?

-¿Porque dices eso chaparro?-miro enojado a Shippo con una vena en la frente.

-Porque dices que estas pensando y eso no es muy normal en ti- un golpe se escucho en toda la habitación- ¡Perro tonto porque me golpeas!-decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo miraba enojado.

-Feh! Para la próxima te va peor oíste-exclamo molesto.

-Kagome… Inuyasha me pego-miraba a Kagome haciendo un puchero.

-Inuyasha... Osuwari-el pobre Inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo mientras Shippo reía ante la situación.

-¿En que estabas pensando Inuyasha?- Miroku levanto una ceja intrigado mientras lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

Inuyasha se incorporó con dificultad y le contesto.

-Pues… pensaba de que es muy extraño que en esta aldea habiten youkai y los aldeanos actúen como si nada- aunque en el fondo seguía pensado en esa sacerdotisa que se encontraba en la aldea y eso lo molestaba.

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón Inuyasha ¿Es muy extraño no lo creen?-les pregunto a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Pues si es extraño, pero yo creo que la sacerdotisa tiene mucho que ver en que en esta aldea allá youkai-contesto Kagome mientras se llevaba la mano a su barbilla.

-Esa sacerdotisa es muy extraña, el dueño del palacio confía mucho en ella-estaba muy intrigado con ella la verdad, si bien era muy hermosa, su poder espiritual le llamaba la atención.

-Su excelencia ¿Usted cree que ella sea una charlatana?-exclamo Sango ante esa posibilidad mientras dejaba su pocillo en la mesa-digo… si fuera poderosa se habría percatado de que no hay ninguna presencia maligna ¿no? talvez sea un mounstro o algo por el estilo y este ocultando su presencia.

-No lo creo Sango, cuando ella se presento en la sala, me di cuenta de que tiene un gran poder espiritual-cerro los ojos mientras recordaba lo que sintió cuando la vio ingresar a la habitación.

-Talvez no es tan poderosa como dices Miroku-dijo Inuyasha ante esa posibilidad, lo menos que quería era hablar de ella.

-No lo creo Inuyasha, su poder espiritual es muy grande, me atrevo a decir que incluso es más fuerte que la señorita Kikyo-todos quedaron asombrados ante aquella declaración.

-Feh! Insisto que no es tan poderosa como crees- no podía creer que ella fuera tan poderosa como decía Miroku.

-Yo si creo que sea poderosa hanyou- contesto una muchacha enojada mientras entraba a la sala, aparentaba unos quince años y por su ropa se podía ver que era de la servidumbre- la señorita Kaoru es alguien muy fuerte y estoy seguro que ella seria capaz de matarte si lo quisiera.

-Entonces ¿Por que no me mata?-se levantó y se acercó a ella molesto por la forma en que le había contestado.

-Porque si lo hiciera se estaría contradiciendo en lo que dijo cuando llego a nuestra aldea- recordar aquellos tiempo la ponía muy triste, ya que fueron días muy difíciles- "Menos mal que llego la señorita Kaoru a la aldea"- pensó feliz mientras sonreía. Ella le tenía mucho respeto a Kaoru, ya que le salvo la vida muchas veces debido a su imprudencia.

-Disculpe mi hermosa jovencita- recién ahí se dio cuenta que había discutido con uno de los invitados del señor del palacio y se sonrojo a mas no poder, de seguro la iban a regañar por su actitud- ¿No quisiera tener usted un hijo conmigo?- decía mientras le toma la mano

-¿Qué?- parpadeo confundida… se supone que él era un monje ¿cierto? Entonces… ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo que tuviera un hijo con él? justo en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo la señorita Kaoru momentos atrás.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¡Yuta!-llamo Kaoru a la joven que estaba cerca de ella después de salir del encuentro con el señor del palacio y aquellos extraños viajeros._

_-Dígame señorita Kaoru-decía al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia._

_-Escúchame atentamente-la miro seriamente- quiero que tengas cuidado con esas personas que se quedaran en el palacio esta noche y quiero que los vigiles… si ves algo sospechoso quiero que me lo digas ¿De acuerdo?- estaba demasiado seria, muy seria para el gusto de Yuta, ella sabia que solo se ponía así cuando estaba muy preocupada o algo por el estilo._

_-Pero... ¿Por qué me dice eso señorita Kaoru? ¿Pasa algo con ellos?-a su parecer eran unas personas comunes que no podrían hacer daño._

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento Yuta- siempre que tenía un presentimiento se cumplía, como cuando salvo la vida de unos aldeanos y en esos instantes sentía de que ellos traerían desgracias a su pueblo._

_-Pero entonces... ¿Por qué dejo que se quedaran acá señorita Kaoru?-estaba confundida, si tenia ese presentimiento ¿porque dejar que se quedaran?_

_-Es algo que no te puedo explicar-dio un largo suspiro… la verdad ni ella sabía porque lo hacía- no le des importancia a lo que te dije ¿De acuerdo?-mostró una gran sonrisa-solo ten cuidado ¿si? en especial con ese monje- se acercó más a ella mientras susurraba- cuando estaba adentro me miraba de una forma muy extraña._

_-Esta bien señorita Kaoru, lo tendré-hizo una reverencia y se fue._

_***End Flash Back***_

-Monje pervertido-le pego con su hiraikotsu-es que nunca va a aprender cierto.

-Disculpa al monje Miroku siempre ase eso jeje- rio nerviosa Kagome mientras movía sus manos tratando de no causar una mala impresión por culpa del monje Miroku.

-No se preocupe-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, ellos son el monje Miroku, Sango, el pequeño Shippo y el es Inuyasha-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Yuta-hizo una reverencia-y trabajo en este palacio como podrán notar jejeje.

-Me puedes decir ¿Por qué dices de si Kaoru mata a Inuyasha se estaría contradiciendo? ¿A qué te refieres?-estaba muy interesada en lo que ella había dicho.

-Pues verán-se sentó al frente de ellos lista para contar la historia- antes de que la señorita Kaoru llegará a esta aldea, nuestro señor se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, todo aquel que se atreviera a desobedecerlo era mandado a matar y muchas veces manda a capturar a las mujeres de la aldea para que formaran parte… de su diversión- suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se transportaba a aquellos dolorosos tiempos- en los alrededores de nuestra aldea habían muchos youkai que no nos dejaban alejarnos o escapar de aquí, según nos dijeron tenían órdenes de matarnos si lo llegábamos a intentar. En ese tiempo yo no trabaja en el palacio, solo era una aldeana más que vivía con mis padres y hermano- se calló por un momento pensando bien las palabras que diría a continuación- yo… le insistía a mi padre que nos fuéramos de aquí, si nos quedamos más tiempo luego mandarían por mi madre…. O por mí.

-¿Intentaron escapar pero los atraparon, cierto?- Yuta asintió ante lo dicho por Kagome, que ya se podía imaginar cómo continuaba la historia

-Logramos llegar hasta los límites de la aldea, por un momento pensamos que lo había logrado, pero… solo estaban jugando con nosotros. Mataron a mis padres ante mis ojos sin compasión, yo… yo logre correr por el bosque con mi hermano, pero de todas formas nos alcanzaron. Intente protegerlo, pero… no pude hacerlo y murió en mis brazos- cerro los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que quería liberar- fue en ese momento que apareció la señorita Kaoru. Ella apareció de la nada y destruyo a todos los youkai que nos tenían rodeados, nunca había visto a una miko luchando y fue sorprendente la verdad. Una vez que los elimino a todos estaba a punto de irse, pero le implore que me acompañara a la aldea para que nos ayudara- miro a las personas que estaban frente a ella y todos estaban atentos ante el mínimo detalle que ella decía- me costó convencerla la verdad jajaja pero al final lo logre y me acompaño hasta mi cabaña. Una vez instaladas llegaron soldados de mi señor exigiendo que la sacerdotisa se fuera de la aldea y que todo aquel que la protegiera sería ejecutado… ella nos dijo que había una presencia maligna en el palacio por lo que insistió en ir y verlo frente a frente… yo no quería que ella fuera, tenía miedo de que la mataran por mi culpa, pero ella quiso ir de todas formas y varios de los aldeanos apoyaron su idea.

-¿Y que fue lo que paso?-pregunto con curiosidad Kagome mientras todos escuchaban atentamente lo que ella relataba, en especial cierto hanyou que se hacia el indiferente.

-No sé muy bien lo que paso, pero algunos sirvientes del palacio dijeron que nuestro señor había sido poseído por un espirito maligno y que ella logro exterminarlo- todos estaban sorprendidos con la historia- ella se estaba a punto de marchar al día siguiente, pero mi señor le pidió que se quedara y así lo hizo.

-¿Y que paso después?-pregunto con curiosidad el monje Miroku.

-Verán, todos los demonios que aquí habían fueron eliminados por la señorita Kaoru en un dos por tres-decía muy emocionada-y así nos dimos cuenta de que un poco mas lejos de nuestra aldea había unas pequeñas familias de unos youkai inofensivos que convivían en paz y armonía entre ellos, pero eran siempre amenazados y vigilados por aquellos horribles youkai que la señorita Kaoru derroto-se callo por un momento pensando si esta bien en contarles todo esto, pero siguió-la señorita Kaoru le pidió a mi señor que dejara que ellos se quedaran en nuestra aldea, al principio no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero la señorita Kaoru le dijo de que ella se había dado cuenta de que en sus corazones no había maldad y de que ella se encargaría de ellos por cualquier cosa.

-Mmm... Ya veo. Así que ella fue la de la idea de que los youkai estuvieran aquí y convivieran todos juntos-decía pensativo el monje Miroku al darse cuenta de que la suposición de Kagome era cierta.

-Así es, ella dijo de que nunca mataría a alguien que tuviera un corazón puro, ni mucho menos mataría a alguien sin un motivo. Por eso digo de que si ella no te a matado es porque tu corazón no tiene tanta maldad como aparentas ¿No crees?-miro fijamente a Inuyasha, a que a pesar de que tenia quince años era muy madura, ya que su vida fue muy dura y eso hizo que madurara mas rápido.

-Feh!- volteo la cabeza para mirar a otro lado y no a la joven que le decía todo aquello- "Ja, que mi corazón no tiene tanta maldad, no lo creo"- pensó irónicamente Inuyasha.

-Bueno, cree lo que quieras- estaba molesta, le había dicho la razón por la cual la señorita Kaoru no lo mato y el solamente decía eso- "Que estúpido"- pensó- bueno lo mejor será que me valla- se puso de pie- cualquier cosa que necesiten solo pídanla. Si quieren pueden recorrer nuestra aldea, en el centro tenemos una feria muy linda por si les interesa.

-Lo haremos, muchas gracias por todo Yuta-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Bien, ya sabemos la razón por la cual hay youkai en la aldea-dijo con una sonrisa Miroku- al parecer la señorita Kagome estaba en lo cierto.

-A si es… que les parece si damos unas vueltas por la aldea-exclamo con entusiasmo Kagome mientras juntabas sus manos.

-Me parece una buena idea ¿No lo cree usted excelencia?-le pregunto Sango a Miroku.

-Es buena idea-exclamo con una sonrisa- pero creo que lo mejor será de que yo me de una vuelta por el palacio para exterminar a la presencia maligna-dijo poniendo su mano en forma de rezo.

-Jajaja esta bien monje Miroku, nosotros daremos una vuelta por el pueblo mientras usted extermina aquella presencia.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después entonces-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su báculo y se iba para "exterminar" aquella presencia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Valla, si que es grande este lugar-exclamo con asombro Kagome al ver a la gente de la aldea comprando de un lugar a otro.

-Tienes razón Kagome, la gente de aquí es muy activa-apoyo Sango a lo que dijo su amiga.

-Kagome que tal si vamos a comprar unas cosas para comer a la feria y luego vamos a jugar un poco ¿Si?-dijo Shippo emocionado ante la idea de que habían mas youkai por ahí con los que podía jugar.

-De acuerdo Shippo ¿Nos acompañas Inuyasha?-dijo mientras lo veía en la rama de un árbol.

-Feh! Solo pierden el tiempo.

-Oh vamos Inuyasha no seas amargado quieres-lo único que quería era que los acompañara y pasaran una tarde libre todos juntos- "Aunque seria mejor una tarde solos"- ante aquel pensamiento se ruborizo por completo.

-Esta bien-bajo del árbol y los alcanzo para ir a la aldea y recorrerla.

-Vamos entonces-exclamo feliz Kagome al ver que Inuyasha los acompañaría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Bien… ya está listo- le dijo Miroku al sirviente que lo acompaño por todo el palacio, mientras el iba pegando pergaminos para poder sacar la presencia maligna.

-Muchas gracias su excelencia, no sabe lo aliviado que nos vamos a sentir todos ahora. Desde que la señorita Kaoru no viene al palacio estábamos un poco intranquilos-dijo el anciano que lo acompañaba mientras miraba el jardín.

-¿Acaso ella no vive aquí?-dijo sorprendido, ya que pensaba que al ser miko ella vivirá en el palacio.

-Oh no su excelencia, ella vive en la aldea- lo miro fijamente antes de sonreírle levemente- no le gusta vivir aquí, dice de que es mucho lujo para ella y que prefiere estar con los aldeanos que estar aquí y no hacer nada por ellos.

-Ya veo- miro los jardines del palacio mientras analizaba las palabras dichas por el anciano- "A sí que ella vive en la aldea, mmm… de verdad que es rara, pero aun así su poder espiritual me recuerda a..."- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy suave.

-Excelencia ¿Ya esta listo?-Kaoru estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos y los miraba con una sonrisa. Apenas acabado con su labor con los aldeanos volvió al palacio para hablar con aquellas personas.

-¡Señorita Kaoru! Que sorpresa verla por aquí nuevamente- dijo el anciano mientras inclinaba la cabeza y miraba el suelo. Para él era una figura tan importante como el señor de la aldea.

-No diga eso señor Takashi, usted sabe que estoy muy ocupada en la aldea y que cuando tengo tiempo vengo al palacio- su voz era tan suave que de solo oírla transmitía una paz que los envolvía a ambos. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ellos, acerco sus dedos a la barbilla del hombre y le levanto la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente- no tiene que bajar la mirada ante mi señor Takashi, creo que se lo he dicho varias veces ¿O no?- sonrío una vez más al ver la cara de sorpresa del hombre.

-Perdóneme señorita Kaoru… los dejare solos para que puedan conversar- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Creo que no hay caso con usted ¿Cierto?- alzo una de sus perfectas cejas mientras miraba la sonrisa del hombre antes que este se fuera- En fin… ¿Termino su labor o aun no su excelencia?

-Oh! si estoy listo señorita Kaoru- sonrió ante la mirada llena de curiosidad que le estaba dando ¿De verdad ella había destruido a tantos demonios por si cuenta?- ¿Por qué me pregunta?-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Es que quería hablar con usted un momento-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que, según Miroku, le iluminaba el rostro.

-Por supuesto ¿Me acompaña?- así ambos empezaron a caminar por los jardines del palacio, apreciando la belleza de esto hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño lago-bueno señorita Kaoru ¿Qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo?

-Quiero que me explique… ¿Por qué dijo que había una presencia maligna en el palacio, cuando usted sabe que no es cierto?-en ese momento su tono de voz paso de uno dulce a uno molesto mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Pues...yo...-no sabia que decir, no esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta y tan directamente- ¿Cómo fue que se enteró?

-Soy una sacerdotisa, sé muy bien que aquí no hay presencias malignas- miro fijamente el lago observando los hermosos peces que ahí habían- no dije nada porque quería que usted me lo digiera su excelencia- a pesar de que se veía tranquila, su tono de voz aún seguía sonando molesto.

-Nosotros somos viajeros señorita Kaoru, andamos en la búsqueda de un youkai muy poderoso por lo que generalmente dormidos a la intemperie… sé que esto no es lo más honesto que podamos hacer jejeje- rio nervioso al sentir la mirada de ella sobre el- pero nuestros cuerpos estaban cansados de las piedras, del frio por las noches y de estar siempre alertas del ataque de algún youkai… además el pequeño Shippo está cansado de dormir al aire libre, se podrida resfriar.

Lo miro por unos instantes, tratando de descifrar si lo dijo era cierto o falso… Miroku se sentía muy raro frente a aquella mirada, sentía que le veía el alma y eso le incomodaba. Kaoru tan pronto como cambio su tono de voz, cambio sus fracciones de la cara, de uno molesto paso a uno alegre y tierno.

-De acuerdo, le voy a creer su excelencia-lo miro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dígame solo Miroku por favor y no me trate de usted… me siento viejo- una gota resbalo por su frente.

-Lo hare solo si también me dices solamente Kaoru… no me gustan tanto las formalidades jajaja- exclamo feliz mientras miraba los pájaros que volaban en el cielo.

-De acuerdo Kaoru- le dijo con una sonrisa. Vio como observaba los peces y sonreía levemente al ver que uno de ellos se asomaba levemente. Estar cerca de ella le transmitía paz y sentía como su poder espiritual lo envolvía, haciendo que sintiera una calidez por dentro.

-Y dime Miroku ¿Cómo están tus amigos?- empezó a caminar nuevamente siendo seguida de cerca por Miroku.

-Están bien Kaoru, de hecho en estos momentos están recorriendo la aldea y estoy seguro que luego irán a la feria.

-¿Cómo sabían que había una feria en la aldea?- Miroku no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de desconcierto que tenía Kaoru.

-Yuta nos contó hace unos momentos sobre la feria… espero que no te moleste.

-¡Para nada Miroku! Solo se me hacía extraño que supieran si recién llegaron jajaja

\- Kaoru ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto- ambos se sentaron en una banca que había al frente de una hermosa fuente- ¿Qué sucede Miroku?

-El señor Takashi me dijo que no vives en el palacio ¿Por qué?- sabía que tal vez estaba siendo muy imprudente al hacerle una pregunta así cuando recién estaban comenzado a hablar, pero desde que se lo habían dicho le estaba dando vuelta al asunto.

-La verdad no me siento cómoda ante el hecho de vivir aquí, no soy una persona que viva rodeada de los lujos ni nada por el estilo- se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba- prefiero estar con los aldeanos que me necesitan mucho más.

-¿Y el señor Souten no pone problemas ante el hecho de que no vivas aquí?- Kaoru lo miro extrañado por la pregunta y Miroku se dio cuenta que esa pregunta no se la había hecho en su mente, sino que la había dicho en voz alta, así que rápidamente aclaro su punto- eehh… lo digo porque se ve que el señor Souten es alguien… estricto y pensé que a él le gustaría asegurarse de tener a una sacerdotisa viviendo en el palacio- Kaoru solo agudizo su vista frunciendo levemente el ceño, Miroku nervioso agito sus manos… en vez de arreglarlo parece que lo estaba empeorando- lo que quiero decir es que… eehh… bueno el…- dejo de hablar cuando escucho la risa de Kaoru que se afirmaba su estómago.

-Jajaja tranquilo Miroku, entiendo tu pregunta- respiro un poco tratando de tranquilizarse y mirarlo fijamente. No pudo evitar reír al ver como Miroku cada vez se ponía más nervioso tratando de arreglar la pregunta. Miroku se relajó al ver que no estaba enojada como pensaba- Si bien el señor Souten es el jefe de la aldea, mi deber es cuidar a la gente… en ninguna parte dice que deba vivir en el palacio ¿Cierto? Además… no saca nada con enojarse conmigo u ordenarme que viva aquí, porque de todas formas no lo haría.

-Al parecer no es fácil hacerte cambiar de opinión jajaja- decía con una gota en la cabeza

-Eso me dicen varias personas Miroku- decía sonriendo mientras miraba los pájaros que estaban en la fuente

-Puedo hacerte otra pregunta

-Claro Miroku

-¿Dónde está tu familia? ¿Acaso ellos vi…

-No tengo-Miroku se quedó mudo ante tan abrupta respuesta por parte de ella. Volteo su cara para mirarla fijamente y pudo ver en sus ojos cierta nostalgia- o tal vez si tenga

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que pasa es que no recuerdo nada de mi vida hasta antes de llegar a esta aldea. Puedo decir que volví a nacer- sonrío levemente mientras lo miraba. Miroku estaba sorprendido por su actitud- no sabes… cuanto me gustaría poder recordar si es que tengo a alguien que me este esperando, que este preocupado por si estoy con vida o no, pero no puedo recordar aunque lo intente.

-Yo... lo siento Kaoru, no quise hacerte recordar algo doloroso- hizo una mueca mientras agachaba la mirada arrepentido por su curiosidad

-No te preocupes Miroku, yo ya asumí de que si tengo familia, ellos me tienen que dar por muerta ¿No lo crees?

-No pierdas la esperanza Kaoru, estoy seguro que en algún momento recordaras todo- gentilmente le apretó la mano- además tienes a la gente de esta aldea que te quiere mucho-le dijo con mucho animo para ver si así le quitaba la tristeza que le provoco al hacerle recordar aquello.

-Tienes razón-dijo con una gran sonrisa-ahora ellos son mi familia y los voy a proteger contra todo.

-Así se habla-exclamo Miroku mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano a Kaoru para ayudarla a pararse.

-Y dime Miroku… aquella mujer que viste con ropas extrañas es una sacerdotisa ¿Cierto?- decía mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano que le ofreció

-Así es, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Su poder espiritual es grande, pero debería entrenar en ello para que sepa controlarlo y usarlo a la perfección-miro seriamente a Miroku.

-Tienes razón Kaoru, pero no hay quien la entrene y además no tenemos tiempo… estamos en un viaje buscando a un youkai para exterminarlo-dijo serio Miroku-

"Que forma de cambia de humor es Kaoru, en un momento feliz y después esta seria"-pensaba mientras caminaban hacia la salida del palacio.

-Mmmm… también me di cuenta de que ustedes tienes fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en su poder ¿O me equivoco?-lo miro esperando su respuesta.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- "Como puede saber eso. Acaso... ella también puede ver los fragmentos… ¿Pero eso imposible o no?"

-Pude sentirlos desde mucho antes de que llegaran a la aldea. Yo también tengo unos en mi poder.

-Yo pensaba de que solamente la señorita Kagome o la señorita Kikyo podía ver los fragmentos

-Muchos youkai han estado atacando nuestra aldea durante este tiempo, los aldeanos no se dan cuenta, ya que nunca logran llegar dentro de la zona. Entre algunos youkai hay algunos que tenían en su poder fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

-Y ¿Qué haces con los fragmentos Kaoru?- "Si había fragmentos ¿Por qué la señorita Kagome no los había percibido?"

-Los purifico y los guardo en un campo de protección. Si los youkai sintieran su poder, vendrían a atacarnos.

-¿Y donde los guardas?

-Lo siento Miroku, pero no te puedo decir, ya que es un lugar secreto-lo miro fijamente- eso no significa que no confié en ti, al contrario- decía con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Kaoru...-le dijo con una sonrisa- que te parece si me acompañas a la aldea a buscar a mis amigos.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? Es decir… no los conozco y…

-¡No te preocupes Kaoru!- tomo rápidamente su mano mientas empezaba a arrastrarla- todos te recibirán bien, estoy seguro- "Bueno… puede que Inuyasha se moleste o algo por el estilo pero… ¡En fin! Es lo de menos" pensaba con una sonrisa mientras seguía arrastrándola, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de varios aldeanos que los veían pasar.

-E-espera Miroku… -decía sonrojada al notar que era el centro de atención.

-Vamos… podrás ser nuestra guía en la aldea ¿Te parece?

-Está bien… vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sango, Kagome, Kirara e Inuyasha se encontraban sentados bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezo, descansando y recuperando energías para seguir con su recorrido por la aldea. Shippo se había ido a jugar con unos pequeños youkai que encontraron en su recorrido

-Valla, este lugar es hermoso ¿No lo crees Sango?-pregunto Kagome a su amiga mientras respiraba el aire fresco del lugar.

-Tienes razón Kagome- miro a los alrededores viendo a la gente pasar- esta aldea es muy grande… ¡Aún no llegamos a la feria y ya estoy cansada! – se recostó en el pasto mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Jajaja vamos Sango, no todos los días podemos darnos el lujo de descansar.

-Ustedes los humanos son unos débiles- refunfuñaba Inuyasha mientras metía sus manos en su haori- en vez de estar aquí deberíamos estar buscando los fragmentos de Shikon

-Oh no seas aguafiestas Inuyasha- lo miro enojada- ¿No puedes acaso pensar en otra cosa que no sea los fragmentos?

-Feh! ¿Y en que más podría pensar? – la miro fijamente mientras se acerca un poco a su cara, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojada levemente.

-Pues… yo… yo…

-¿Tu qué, Kagome? – sonrió levemente, dejando que uno de sus colmillos se asomara entre sus labios

-Yo… - "¡Maldito Inuyasha! ¿Cómo hace esto cuando Sango está a nuestro lado?... maldición… que ganas tengo de besarlo" pensaba Kagome mientras se mordía suavemente su labio.

Inuyasha al ver esto, no aguanto las ganas de acercar su mano a sus labios y pasar delicadamente su dedo índice por ellos.

-Me pregunto dónde estará el monje Miroku… Se ha tardado mucho ¿No lo creen?- decía Sango mientras miraba las hojas del árbol mecerse con el viento, sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

-Feh! Seguramente anda detrás de alguna mujer pidiéndole que tenga un hijo con el- se alejó de Kagome y se sentó nuevamente indiferente, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Inuyasha-dijo enojada Kagome-no le creas Sango, seguramente debe de estar en el palacio o algo por el estilo- decía sonrojada aun por la caricia que le había dado Inuyasha…

-Claro… en el palacio-dijo enojada Sango al pensar que Miroku pudiera andar tras una mujer y pidiéndole un hijo.

De repente Inuyasha sintió un ligero olor que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

-Siento el olor de Miroku y también el de...-se detuvo de súbito.

-¿El de quien Inuyasha?-no entendía que le pasaba a Inuyasha, ¿Por que se detenía tan de repente?

-Hola muchachos-dijo alegre Miroku al encontrar a sus amigos- vengo acompañado.

-¿Con quien viene excelencia?-pregunto una molesta Sango, Miroku al ver que estaba molesta se sintió un poco nervioso por lo que ella podía hacer.

-Conmigo, espero que no les moleste- dijo Kaoru mientras se ubicaba al lado de Miroku y los miraba a todos con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no nos molesta Kaoru, es muy grato tenerte con nosotros-comento Kagome.

-Vaya, se acuerdan de mi nombre, espero me disculpen pero no me acuerdo de los suyos.

-Yo soy Kagome, un gusto.

-Mi nombre es Sango y ella es Kirara.

-Una bestia sagrada ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto Kaoru mientras se acercaba a Sango y veía de cerca de Kirara.

-Así es, siempre a estado con migo.

-Es muy linda-dijo mientras acariciaba a Kirara.

-Él es Inuyasha y es un...-Kagome no pudo terminar la frase porque Kaoru la termino por ella.

-Hanyou, lo se… puedo sentirlo por su aura-dijo restándole importancia mientras aún acariciaba a Kirara

-¿No te molesta?-pregunto Kagome.

-Por supuesto que no, en la aldea viven youkai ¿Acaso se te olvido eso?-pregunto divertida al ver la expresión de Kagome.

-Se me había olvidado jajajaja- rio Kagome ante su torpeza-dinos Kaoru ¿Vives cerca de aquí o vives en el palacio?

-Vivo cerca de aquí, si quieren podemos ir a la feria y después ir a mi cabaña un rato.

-Me parece una buena idea, ¿No lo creen muchachos?-les pregunto Kagome a sus amigos.

-Por mi esta bien, ¿Qué dice usted su excelencia?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Y ¿Que dices tu Inuyasha?-le pregunto Kagome.

-Feh! Hagan lo que quieran.

-Pues vamos entonces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hola mi gente bella de Fanfiction! Acá les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia. Como dije anteriormente estos primeros cap serán para que conozcan un poco la historia de Kaoru, tratare de que no se extienda mucho, pero de verdad es necesario :) **

**Como ya pueden ver, Kaoru también puede sentir los fragmentos de Shikon ¿Por qué será? Sé que tal vez quieran más acercamiento entre Inu y Kag, pero paciencia! ya vendrá jajajaja :3**

**Lisa: ya subi el cap jajaajja espero que te este gustando la historia :)**

**ClauGazz: No tenía pensado borrarlo u.u pero al momento de subirlo me salió todo en inglés y cuando me di cuenta se borró todo… no me gusto perder los review, porque fueron los primeros que tuve… pero nada que hacer. No te preocupes, no lo tomo a mal :)**

**Mily: ya actualice jajaj xD**

**Bueno… nos estaremos leyendo! Besos :)**

**PD: deja un comentario! xD**


End file.
